


The book of Gwaine's love

by blue_eyed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Summer Pornathon challenge. Inspired by: <a href="http://i.imgur.com/c2KgTyr.jpg">Image #5</a>(NSFW). Expanded, unbetaed. Idea shamelessly stolen from Coupling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The book of Gwaine's love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon challenge. Inspired by: [Image #5](http://i.imgur.com/c2KgTyr.jpg)(NSFW). Expanded, unbetaed. Idea shamelessly stolen from Coupling.

It started when they were drunk (obviously).

“You what?” Arthur asked.

“A book,” Gwaine slurred.

“Of everyone you've ever-”

“Shagged, yes. Well. The good ones, anyway,” Gwaine finished, nodding. “No faces, nothing overly identifying, just...mementos.”

“I don't believe you,” Leon said. “You're talking bullshit.”

“I am not, I can prove it. In fact – Lance can back me up.” Gwaine gestured. Lance was trying to hide behind his pint, which wasn't working well for him. Merlin could see how red he'd gone.

Merlin was intrigued by the idea. He wondered what weird metrics Gwaine measured his lays against. Stamina? Size of their cock? Or tits, Gwaine wasn't fussy. Or did he demand a show from them, maybe watched them wank, or even laid back, let them do all the work and see what their techniques were.

Merlin shifted in his seat, arousal stirring at the idea of Gwaine judging his sexual prowess, of putting himself on show, working for Gwaine's approval. He coughed and keyed back into the conversation, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

“Lance? Oh, Lance, really? Gwaine?” Arthur asked, giving him a look that was half shock half pity.

“Hey!” Gwaine said, punching Arthur on the shoulder.

Lance nodded. “I was drunk!”

Merlin couldn't believe that Lance was in the book. He wondered which other of their friend's Gwaine had been impressed by.

“The first time,” Gwaine muttered. Everyone collapsed into laughter, even Lance.

“Well.” Leon said. “At least you know you were good.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Lance said.

“Classy as ever, Gwaine,” Merlin said. Gwaine just winked at him.

“Comes in useful on those long lonely nights, I'll tell you.”

“TMI, mate,” Arthur said.

Merlin shifted again in his seat, gripping the cool glass of his pint tighter. That settled it, Merlin had to get in that book.

~~~  
First he had to seduce Gwaine, which was surprisingly hard. He started by going to Gwaine's house, bottle of wine in hand. He'd normally get some cheap vodka or beer, but he wanted something to show his intent a little bit. If Gwaine questioned it he could say it had been on offer.

“Merlin, hi. Wasn't expecting you.”

“Flatmate's got the boyfriend over – want the place to themselves.”

Gwaine nodded knowingly. “Say no more. Come in, make yourself at home.” Gwaine stepped back.

“Thanks,” Merlin said.

Gwaine poured the wine and handed one to Merlin.

“Posh, eh? Very nice,” Gwaine said, taking a sip.

Merlin shrugged, gulping his a bit. Now he was here he had no idea what to do. In his head he'd gone from sitting on the couch to drinking wine to being in Gwaine's bed. The inbetween bit was a bit fuzzy.

Gwaine put his glass down, lips still shiny from the wine. Merlin wanted to lick it off. He must've been staring because Gwaine raised an eyebrow and tilted his head down to catch Merlin's eyes. Merlin felt himself blush, heat rising from his neck to his hairline. Gwaine grinned at him.

 _Fuck it_ Merlin thought, and launched himself at Gwaine.

Gwaine made a muffled sound of shock as Merlin pressed his lips against Gwaine's, chasing the taste of wine with his tongue. Merlin tugged on Gwaine's hair a bit, until Gwaine kissed him back, hands coming up to cup Merlin's arse.

Merlin groaned, and pulled back. “Bed?”

“Yeah,” Gwaine grinned.

~~~

Merlin was pushed down onto a bed, bouncing slightly before being covered by Gwaine's body. Merlin groaned and lifted his head to kiss Gwaine.

“What's brought this on? Not that I'm complaining.”

“That damn book, it's all I can think about.”

Gwaine blinked. “What – you think -” he paused, expression shifting from confusion to a more knowing, seductive look. “You think you're good enough to get in the book, eh?”

Merlin shivered at the way Gwaine's eyes had darkened.

“I want to give it a go,” Merlin gasped. “Tell me-”

“Oh, I normally decide on a case by case basis, but for you, Merlin. For you I'm going to make an exception.” Gwaine lifted himself off Merlin and lay next to him on his back. “Strip,” he commanded.

Merlin groaned and stood up on wobbly legs. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, letting it catch at his elbows before it slithered down his arms and off his wrist. Gwaine smiled approvingly and shifted back up the bed, making himself comfortable. Merlin eyed the bulge in Gwaine's jeans, feeling validated.

Merlin undid his belt, pulling the leather through all of the loops before dropping it by his feet. He considered snapping it like a whip but he doubted he could pull it off. Taking his trousers off would be complicated enough.

There was no sexy way to take shoes and socks off, so Merlin bent down to remove them, shoving them under the bed.

His cock was pressing almost painfully against the confines of his jeans and he cupped himself once, moaning softly. Gwaine swallowed hard, eyes fixed on Merlin's hand as thumbed open the button and pulled the zip down.

Merlin pushed his jeans off and stepped out of them, just standing in his tented boxers. Gwaine sat up, crawling to the end f the bed.

“Let me,” Gwaine said, hands reaching out. His hands were warm where they ran up Merlin's thighs, fingers slipping into Merlin's boxers, catching on the hair there. Gwaine carefully pulled Merlin's boxers down over his erection, shoving them down. Merlin stepped out of them, kicking them away.

“Well?” Merlin asked. “Do I pass?”

“Well you've passed the first test,” Gwaine said hoarsely. Merlin grinned and shoved Gwaine back on the bed, tugging on Gwaine's jeans.

“Let's see if I can pass the rest,” He murmured, leaning down to mouth Gwaine's cock through his boxers.

~~~

Gwaine levered himself out of bed. Merlin rolled over to watch him pull on a pair of boxers and sit on the window sill. He lit a cigarette, taking a long drag.

“Well?” Merlin asked, still sleepy.

“Well, what?” Gwaine asked, voice husky.

“Get your camera then,” Merlin said, stretching.

“Very sure of yourself aren't you?”

Merlin just grinned. “I seem to remember you enjoying yourself last night.”

Gwaine shook his head and laughed. He stubbed his half finished cigarette out in an ashtray kept on the window sill. He walked to his chest of drawers and picked up a camera.

Merlin swallowed. “How do you want me?” He was suddenly nervous, self-conscious. Which was ridiculous seeing how much he wanted to be in this situation.

“However you want – whatever makes you comfortable,” Gwaine said, fiddling with the settings.

“Tell me,” Merlin said. Gwaine looked up, eyes dark, and Merlin swallowed again, feeling himself blush.

Gwaine tugged the bedsheets off Merlin.

“Bend your knee, here,” Gwaine said, slipping a hand under Merlin's leg and re-arranging him. Merlin shuddered, feeling his cock fill again.

“Gorgeous,” Gwaine murmured. He ran his fingers gently up Merlin's half-hard cock. He brought the camera up and took a snap. Merlin groaned, feeling his cock harden fully.

Gwaine licked the length of Merlin's cock. Merlin threw his head back against the pillow and dimly registered another snap of the camera. Gwaine made a noise that could only be described as satisfied, before swallowing Merlin down again.


End file.
